Elise Lecter
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: Following the new series, Elise is Lecter's only child. She is completely oblivlous to his cannibalism, but she has some affections to the handsome Will Graham. Occasional Will/OC Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Apéritif

Closing my last school book, I stood up from my desk and twisted my back to regain feeling in it and to pop it. My studies were done for today and ready for Mr. Lau to look over when he came over for dinner. Mr. Lau is my private tutor I have worked with since I was in kindergarten; except for the beginning of my sophomore year of high school. I decided to try and make my way through high school, but even though I was making very good grades, I was bullied a lot by my peers. Some would verbally hurt me while others violently attacked me before I had I chance to leave the school campus after the final bell of the day. Daddy was furious when he found me walking into the house three weeks into the school year. I was bleeding, bruised and slightly limping on my right leg. He nearly exploded at the principal for allowing me to get hurt, but the principal said that whatever happened after school hours was none of his concern. So, Daddy pulled me out of the public school system and I resumed my studies with Mr. Lau at my senior level of schoolwork after my three night stay in the hospital for observations and tests.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I found Daddy sitting at the table, eating his lunch. I smiled and said, "I finished my work for today, Daddy."

He looked up at me and smiled warmly with his light hazel eyes showing pride. "That's my girl." He said, gesturing for me to sit on his lap.

I sat on his lap, laying my head on his shoulder as he eats. My light hazel eyes matched his and my dirty blond hair also came from him. My mother was a raven haired woman with blue eyes. I mostly got my charm, looks, and personality from my mother. I got everything else from Daddy; including: my wit, intelligence, manipulation and courage.

In actuality, I don't even remember who my mother even was. Daddy told me that my mother and her second husband are in prison for armed assault, but had been put into jail for having illegal drugs and often leaving me alone when I was five. Daddy only had partial custody of me at the time and the judge gave Daddy sole custody when my mother was thrown in jail. So, I grew up with Daddy being my father AND my mother.

I looked at what Daddy was eating and winced when I found red meat on his plate. I couldn't eat red meat or I would vomit or have serious bowel problems. Daddy learned this when I had a hamburger when I was seven; when I vomited on the front lawn of our house. So, he made sure to have plenty of white meat for me while he had red meat for him.

"Was your work challenging enough for you, Elise?" he asked, wiping his mouth before kissing my cheek.

"It was, but I got through it. The English work still seems so simple even though Mr. Lau is throwing college level English work into it." I nodded, playing with the collar of his shirt.

He chuckled. "That's because you're brilliant and will do great things in the world of writings."

"Actually, I figured out what I want to be…" I admitted.

He looked to me.

"I want to pursue a career in journalism." I blushed.

He smiled brightly. "That sounds like a good job for you, Elise. You have the talent for it and no one can really lie to you…"

I giggled and nodded in agreement. I had interned at the city paper when I was fourteen and I had gotten really close to how a journalist is supposed to be. I just wasn't allowed to go out and get the stories. I just wrote them and I wrote them in ways that made the story almost a little fake, but was really true. The paper was really turning a profit until I was put into my public schooling. It was one of the reasons I was bullied so much. People thought I was just some horrid, brown-nosed person who didn't care about privacy. I am just the opposite. Daddy knows this and nearly had the school shut down, but I convinced him not to. No one cares what happens in high school expect for the grades to prove that you succeeded. I didn't want to remember the bullying, but it is hard with an edetic memory.

"So, would you like to come into the office with me? I have an appointment today and I don't like the idea of having you here alone." He asked, hugging me close.

I nodded. "I'd love to, Daddy. Just let me grab my laptop and I'll be ready." I hopped up and ran back up to my room, grabbing my laptop bag and going back downstairs to find Daddy waiting for me.

When we arrived, one of Daddy's normal patients was waiting for us. He was rather large with a balding head; but brown hair around the sides. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Daddy is a psychiatrist. And a good one at that.

I set up at his desk and started to browse the Internet while Daddy talked with his patient. I wasn't really paying attention- but it wasn't really any of my business to begin with- and occupied myself until the patient left. When he did, Daddy came back into the room and said, "Elise, I need you to turn off your laptop and put it away. We have… a special guest."

"What kind of special guest?" I asked, turning my laptop off after saving a story I was reading and put it away.

"An FBI agent, he says. Just be calm and don't talk to him unless spoken to. Understand?" he ordered softly, touching my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded; zipping my bag shut and set it on one of the couches so that I could grab it when we left to go home. I walked over to Daddy's bookcase and looked at all the awards and photos he had of me in it. Yeah, I'm a daddy's girl and I was in a lot of contests where I was challenged.

"Dr. Lecter, I wasn't aware that you babysat." A black man in a nice suit came into Daddy's office.

I looked over to Daddy, who chuckled before saying, "Dr. Crawford, this is my only daughter/child. Elise, this is FBI agent Dr. Jack Crawford."

"Hello, Miss Lecter." Dr. Crawford said, holding his hand out to me.

"Hello, Doctor…" I said, shaking his hand before returning to my silent state and standing slightly behind Daddy.

"She's a little shyer than you explained, Dr. Lector." Dr. Crawford commented.

"She was told to only speak when spoken to. She's behaving like a good girl." Daddy patted my head.

I nodded and sat down on one of the couches, next to my laptop bag.

Dr. Crawford looked at the bookshelf. "Very impressive, Miss Lecter."

"Thank you, Doctor," I replied politely.

"You must be proud of her." He said to Daddy.

"I am very much proud of my daughter. She is the one good thing that came out of my marriage with her mother. But I have to ask, why is the FBI seeking me out?" Daddy asked, sitting next to me.

"We need your help. There is a missing person's case we are stuck on. College girls of the same age, weight, height, hair color and eye color have been taken and killed. I need you to come in and assist Will Graham, who is our special profiler. He needs your help." Dr. Crawford explained, showing us the file.

I looked at the file with Daddy and flinched when I saw the picture of the most recently found girl. I cringed and hid my face in Daddy's shoulder.

"So… you need a forensic psychiatrist to help find who is killing these girls?" Daddy asked.

Dr. Crawford nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Come to the FBI Academy in Quantico; you may bring Elise with you. Here are your plane tickets. Arrive safely. Dr. Lecter. Miss Elise…" he left the office and left the file with us.

"Are we going?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Let's go get packed and head for the airport. I'll call Mr. Lau and tell him to meet with us next week." He started collecting his stuff.

I picked up my laptop bag and followed him out to the car, where I climbed into the front seat and stared intently outside the window. Daddy wasn't really one to help the government when they wanted it, but it seems serious now.

I packed an overnight bag with a few sets of clothes and a couple books. My laptop bag would be my carry-on and I was ready for some time away from home. Not that there was anything wrong with our town; I just need time away from where I was attacked is all. The plane ride was okay; but that I because I slept the entire time. Daddy said I had my head rested on his shoulder and was curled into his side after he moved the arm rest up. He said that when I slept, I was like a little kitten because I always cuddle something when I sleep. It's a comfort/defense mechanism I've had since I was a baby. It was when we were at the FBI Academy that something very interesting happened.

I was sitting outside and was shocked to see a man run; nearly stumble, his way out of the Academy. He looked a little spooked, so I walked over to him when he finally stopped running and asked, "Sir, are you okay?"

He turned to me and I blushed when I saw his handsome face. He looked like someone had just violated his mind and I asked, "Did Dr. Lecter get to you?"

"You know the doctor?' he asked.

I nodded. "I have my whole life, but that is because he is my daddy. I am Elise Lecter and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"William Graham… FBI profiler…" he introduced himself, looking a little scared of me.

"Don't worry, Agent Graham. I am not going to start going at your psychological profile. I am an aspiring journalist, not a person reader like Daddy. You can be comfortable around me." I touched his arm, hoping to comfort him.

Graham looked at me with appreciation and said, "You're a sweet girl. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, Agent Graham." I smiled.

He smiled back. "There goes my chance at asking you out. You're a beautiful girl."

I blushed. "Don't let Daddy hear you say that…" I flirted shyly.

He laughed and asked, "Why don't you call me Will? It will be easier than remembering to call me agent."

My smile got bright and I agreed. "I'm not used to calling people by their titles."

He sat with me and we talked for a few minutes before I saw Daddy walk out of the Academy. I waved good-bye to Will and ran up to Daddy, hugging him around his waist. "How was it, Daddy?" I asked.

"It was fine, Elise. Was that Agent Graham you just waved good-bye to?" he questioned me as we walked to our rental car.

"He was freaked out because you psychologically profiled him and he looked like he was going to burst. I was just comforting him, is all." I defended, leaving out the part about us flirting.

"You were sitting rather close to him, Elise." He accused.

I blushed and stuttered, "I-I didn't notice." I started playing with my hair.

He laughed and said, "You do realize that if you started a relationship with him, you would get him and yourself in a whole mess of trouble."

"We went over that when he asked me my age. He backed off when I said I was sixteen, but he did say I was beautiful…" I trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Elise…" he said in a warning tone.

I sighed. "I know, Daddy."

We returned home and I was so happy to be in my own room. Though, I had to admit I did like being around Will. He was… special. I don't understand why, but he is. I decided to go out and do a little retail therapy since it always helped when something I couldn't control was bothering me. I grabbed my purse and walked down to the living room.

Daddy left a note that he was going out and left my debit card out for me to go shopping. He knew me so well… I grabbed my debit card and put it in my wallet and headed out, walking down to the mall a mile from my neighborhood. It was a refreshing walk and is nearly spring time, so flowers are blooming and trees are growing new leaves.

After shopping for a few hours, I made my way home and smiled when I found the car in the driveway. Daddy was back. I walked into the house and put my bags in the living room before going to the kitchen to find him eating dinner. Yep, more red meat for him. I shook my head and smiled. "Hey, Daddy."

He looked to me. "How was shopping?" he asked.

I walked over to him and set my card on the table. "There were some great sales and I got a couple new dresses for this summer." I told him, kissing his temple. "I'm going to go put my things in my room."

"When you're done, there are some fish-n-chips waiting for you." He said.

I smiled and left the room. Daddy was always considerate of my little digestive problem. I put my things away and returned to the kitchen, pouring a little bit of Malt Vinegar into a small glass bowl and taking it to my seat where a hot basket of fish-n-chips was waiting for me. I ate slowly, talking with Daddy about my little field trip to the mall and about the beautiful scenery of spring blossoming in the area. He just smiled and let me talk, eating away as I wasn't even half way into my basket.

When dinner came to a close, the kitchen was clean and Daddy was reading to me from one of his many books from Lithuania. His accent made the stories more alive. I kinda have the accent, but I am also American on my mother's side. I was soon lulled to sleep and curled up into Daddy's side.

Waking up the next morning, Will walked in with blood on him. I jumped up and pulled him to the kitchen, getting a warm, wet rag and cleaning him up. "What happened and how did you get our address?" I asked.

"Your father and I went after the killer. He was a father and he killed his wife before trying to kill his daughter. I shot him and your father called the ambulance while stabilizing the daughter- because her father partially slit her throat. He told me to come get you and take you to the hospital so that you could meet the girl. Plus, I wanted to see you again." He answered, taking his glasses off so that I could clean around his eyes.

"You poor thing… why did you get so close?" I asked softly. "If this traumatizes you at all, you have better call me."

He smiled softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After me getting dressed and Will getting a new set of clothes, we were at the hospital. We found the room where Daddy was with the girl and saw they were both sleeping- Daddy's hand on the girl's. Will sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed and I sat on Daddy's lap, waking him up and making him smile up at me.

"Are you okay, Elise?" he whispered.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, the three of us waiting for the girl to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Amuse-Bouche

A book was open on my lap; one of the ones Daddy always reads to me. I was reading it in its original language, but it was very annoying because I could understand some of it. I was sitting in the SUV that Will and Dr. Crawford had picked me up in. Will has been having bad nightmare, he says, and asked me to come with him while they go through Jones' hunting cabin. Will was asleep in the front seat and seemed to be sleeping well, but then he started twitching and sort of thrashing his head.

I leaned forward and shook his shoulder. "Graham, wake up!" I shouted a little too loudly, causing him to wake up instantly.

He looked back at me and took a deep breath. "Elise…" he whispered.

"Hobbs again?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He nodded.

I sighed and climbed into the driver's seat, taking his hands in mine. He looked at me like a lost puppy. "Everything will be okay," I said. "We'll get you through this; together."

He nodded, but was distracted when Crawford knocked on his window. It was time for Will to go inspect the house. As he left the SUV, I sat back and called Daddy, hoping to get an update on Abigail- Hobbs' daughter.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice a little strained.

"Daddy, how is Abigail?" I asked. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll live, Sweetheart. How is your trip with Agent Graham?" he asked in return.

"We're at Hobbs' hunting cabin. I'm sitting in the SUV while Will goes and investigates the cabin." I explained, curling up in Will's seat.

"Be sure to have William come and see me when you get back," he reminded me. "We have some things to discuss."

"Of course, Daddy," I said. "How was work?" I asked.

"Someone has snooped through my office for information on William." He sighed. "Please be careful, Elise."

"Of course, Daddy." I smiled to myself. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Elise." He answered.

I hung up and saw Will leave the cabin. I got out of the SUV and opened my arms to him, which he accepted gratefully. He held me tightly to him, hoping to calm down. He did eventually and Crawford had us return to the SUV so that we could get back to the FBI Academy. Will sat in the backseat with me; holding me to his chest and stroking my hair. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you…" he muttered to me so the Crawford couldn't hear him.

"Good thing I have you to protect me." I replied. "Oh, Daddy asked me to remind you that he wants to see you. Said that you two had some things to discuss…"

He nodded, smiling down at me.

Back in Quantico, Daddy was waiting at the Academy for us. I jumped out of the SUV and ran into his arms, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Daddy…"

"I am glad you're home, Elise." He whispered to me. He then looked to Will. "Thank you for watching over her."

"She's great company and a wonderfully calm person." Will smiled at me.

Daddy nodded and we all walked to an Academy classroom, where Will went on explaining how he and Daddy caught Hobbs and saved his daughter. I sat in the front amazed at the profile that the two gave of Hobbs. Watching the pictures of the victims was a little disturbing, but I knew that I needed to get used to seeing them. Will was watching me the whole time, trying to remain calm in front of the students. Daddy, on the other hand, looked like he was terrifying the students. He was different with people than with me, but that is because I'm his daughter.

I snuck outside, feeling a nice breeze on my face and saw a woman coming near the Academy. I stopped her and asked, "May I ask who you are looking for?"

"William Graham," she said, smirking at me. "I want to do a story on him."

"For what paper?" I asked.

"It's a tabloid, really…" she started.

"I don't want you to ruin Will with your tabloid." I growled, interrupting her.

"It's not like that, Miss Lecter." She smirked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I found a picture of you and your dear daddy in his office while I was looking for information on William. You're a very talented young girl. It's too bad you can't have William legally." She laughed and walked into the building, leaving me alone in shock.

Her… she was the one who broke into Daddy's office. I called the building security and had them get me a snapshot of the woman's face. Good thing there was a camera watching us. I asked them to send the image to the police with a message that she was the one who broke into 'Dr. Lecter's' office. When I was done with that, I headed to the little shopping center near the Academy and did a little retail therapy.

Not only did that woman know me, she knew my relation to Will. She was doing something much deeper than just a story on Will. I was somehow in it as well and she knew how I felt about Will. That or she is stalking the two of us. Yeah, she could very possibly be a stalker.

I came out of Macy's with three bags of nice blouses, skirts and heels. I needed work clothes if I was applying at the paper at Georgetown, where I would be going to for college after this summer. I went to a small makeup store and got some light, natural and work appropriate colors that would enhance my natural beauty. I made my way out of the shopping center and found Daddy waiting for me in the parking lot. HE helped me put my bags in the car and we drove home.

"The police apprehended the woman who snuck into my office. Apparently, she knows quite a bit of what is going on between you and William." He said, not looking at me as we drove home.

"She's a stalker; that's all I have to say." I growled. "I don't want her anywhere near him."

"You have to remember, my dear, that you are under the legal age and William is free to be with anyone he wishes. It is amazing that he has had you around him for this long." Daddy warned me.

"Are you suggesting that he is using me?" I asked, not believing him.

"No, Elise. I am just warning you to be careful. I don't want my daughter to be getting hurt." He sighed.

I looked out the window and refused to talk for the duration of the day. I spent my afternoon in my room, writing an essay for my application to Georgetown and studying my stats homework. By the time I was done working, it was nearly eight at night and I could smell Chicken Alfredo coming from the kitchen. It's my favorite dish and Daddy only makes it when I am upset. He was making it as an apology for the comments about Will and me. I got dressed in my blue silk pajamas and sat on my bed, opening my vampire novel when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out, not looking up from my book.

"Elise, I brought you some supper." Daddy said, opening the door and coming into the room. He was carrying a white tray that had my supper and a glass of milk on it. He only used that tray when I was sick. Something was up, here…

I put my book down and said, "Thank you."

Daddy sighed and whispered, "Elise, I know you're attached to William and I understand that you don't like to think about him being with another woman. I'm sorry I made you think that he is using you. I just want to protect you. You're my only daughter and I want you to stay with me for as long as I can hold you here." He sat the tray down on my bed and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I can't be a little girl forever, you know…" I muttered, hugging him tightly.

"I know, but you can't grow up so quickly either." He sighed.

We sat there for a while, holding onto each other before my stomach started to growl. I slowly ate my dinner as Daddy read to me from the Lithuanian fairytale book on my desk. Soon, my plate was cleared, my cup was empty and I was nodding off under my covers. My eyes drifted closed and Daddy tucked me in, taking my tray of dirty dishes and turning the light off as I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I walked downstairs and found William and Abigail in the living room with Daddy. I rubbed my eyes and asked, "Why is everyone here so early?"

"Elise, good morning," Will said, standing up and bringing me over to the couch; where I moved to use Will as a pillow and cuddled his arm.

"Elise, Will and Abigail were here to discuss where Abigail would be staying. We agreed it would be best if she stay with us; to keep you company when I'm gone and you both will be attending Georgetown in the fall." Daddy explained, smiling fondly at me.

"She is?" Abigail asked quietly. "She's so young, though."

"She's a certified genius. She's about to graduate from her homeschooling and is applying for Georgetown." Daddy said.

Abigail smiled at me and I smiled back, slowly awakening from sleep.

"So, are you three hungry?" Daddy asked, walking to the kitchen.

Breakfast was nice. Will and Daddy cooked while Abigail and I bonded over my fairytale book. We talked for nearly twenty minutes on my version of Snow White when Daddy and Will were called away. We finished making breakfast on our own and she noticed that I didn't have the same meat that she did.

"I can't eat red meat or I will get really sick. So Daddy supplies me with white meats and fish." I explained as we cleaned the kitchen, washing the dishes together.

"Why is Agent Graham so affectionate with you?" she asked.

"Because we just sort of… clicked, I guess…" I didn't know how to answer. "I just feel drawn to him."

"Dr. Lecter doesn't seem to like that." She pointed out.

"I'm an only child. Daddy just doesn't want me getting hurt or growing up too fast." I giggled. "Which is funny because I am about to go off to college."

Abigail also giggled and we finished cleaning up, returning to living room and continuing the discussion of the fairy tales.

Daddy came home late; around five at night. Abigail and I were watching random TV when he came in and I asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Honey." He walked up to his room and closed the door.

"Is he okay?" Abigail asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Abby. But I think he just needs a little time to himself."

Abigail nodded and we returned our attention to the TV screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating! I lost my USB drive and haven't had the time to write. For future chapters, I am just going to make this up as I go. I haven't been able to watch the episodes because my parents keep deleting the episodes before I can watch them. So, please review and no flames. Thank you! Now, a new chapter!**

**Chapter Three:**

It has been a couple weeks since Daddy had brought Abigail to live with us. In that time, Daddy took Abigail to her old house. They both came back with glaring expressions on their faces; pointed at each other. It confused me; they usually got along. When Abigail looked to me, she smiled brightly and asked if I wanted to go shopping. I would have, but I had a… lunch date with Will for my seventeenth birthday.

"Will, I think something happened between Daddy and Abigail," I mentioned, nibbling on some garlic bread. Will had taken me to Olive Garden.

"What do you mean?" he asked, motioning to a waiter to refill my glass of tea.

"They came home from their trip to Abigail's house and they were pointing death glares at each other. Something happened…" I trailed off, looking up at him.

"Why don't you ask your father?" he suggested. "He may tell you what happened."

"I did ask him, but he told me that he and Abigail just had a bad disagreement and were angry with each other." I sighed. "I think he lied to me…"

"Has he lied to you before?"

"Well, no," I answered. "He raised me by himself and has never lied to me to my face. Why would he start lying now?"

"You should let me handle this, Elise. You are starting college in the fall and you have yet to ask your father for a cat." Will offered, taking one of my hands in his.

I smiled up at him and giggled, nodding my head.

About two hours later, I entered my house with the mail and heard shouting coming from Daddy's office. I tiptoed to the door and nearly gasped at the shouting:

"You actually have the nerve to call me a killer? You murder people to eat their organs and you are oblivious to the fact that Elise can be taken from you!" Abigail shouted.

"I am not allowing you to bring my only child into this!" Daddy retorted. "She is the innocent one. You killed someone who wasn't attacking you!"

"What about Elise?!" she demanded. "What will the government do to her if they find out that you have been killing and eating humans right under her nose? What kind of trauma could you cause your own child?"

"I will not allow anyone to take my daughter away from me," Daddy growled at her.

"And if Agent Graham were to take her?" Abigail suddenly asked.

It got very quiet and it was too quiet. I went up to my room and locked myself in there. Daddy… no, he couldn't be a serial killer nor could he be a cannibal. I would have noticed the signs… I fell onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow, letting myself cry. I had to tell someone, but I couldn't lose my father.

There was a knock on my door and I dried my eyes; taking a deep breath before asking, "Yes?"

"Are you all right, Elise? You don't usually lock your door." Daddy said through the wood.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just tired from my outing with Will."

"Get some sleep and dinner will be ready when you wake up." He left me alone.

I sat up and ran fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath. I couldn't turn him in… I needed him. No one else knew how to really take care of me. I stood and moved to unlock my door, but I was hit on the back of my head. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

When I woke up, I was tied up and gagged. Dirt and blood stained my white sundress I wore on my date with Will. I looked around and whimpered.

"Don't worry, my dear Elise…" a female voice said. A woman with raven black hair and blue eyes knelt down in front of me. "Daddy will be coming home soon."

My eyes widened as I recognized the woman.

"Now, I have to go see your father at work." She stood up and headed for the front door. "Behave while I am gone."

When she left, I desperately tried to untie myself. She used handcuffs… not cool. Clever, but not cool… This woman should be in prison for illegal drug use, not out kidnapping me. I looked around for a way out. There were no windows and she locked the door when she left. Whimpering again, I tried to get the gag off. It wouldn't come off so I was stuck here. Soon, I fell asleep. I dreamt that Will got shot and Daddy was put in prison for his murders; meaning the woman would become my legal guardian. I tried to scream in my dream, but not sound ever came from me.

I was stirred from sleep, the sound of a door slamming to the ground. I looked up and saw Will and Daddy running toward me, but I saw the woman slide from the shadows. I screamed through the gag; trying to warn them. She was shot down by Daddy. She was still breathing, but was crawling toward me. I screamed again and the agents took her away. Will got the cuffs off me and I was immediately embraced by both men, making me cry hysterically.

"Are you all right, Darling?" Daddy asked.

"Did she do anything to you?" Will asked as well.

"I am fine…" I said between sobs, but I was soon riding in the backseat of an SUV in Will's lap with Daddy sitting next to us. I snuck glances at him, hoping that he was giving Will death glares. Imagine my surprise when I find that he is looking at us with soft, hopeful eyes. He knew that I would end up with Will by this time next year. In fact, I think he expects it. I don't argue with that, but I can also safely say that I am keeping him a secret. Daddy is way too precious to me and I need him until I leave him for my adult life.

** So, did anybody figure out who the woman is?! I thought of it while I was in the middle of the chapter! Review and Favorite! –Destiny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to my story! It's time for chapter four and I will tell you all who the woman is from the last chapter… at the end of this one… LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter Four: **A Couple Weeks Later**

I sat on my couch and grumbled at the never ending pile of summer homework Daddy tricked me into doing. Yep, it's his consulting paper for work… I mean, really?! Who needs this much paperwork for consulting people. Abby would be helping me if she wasn't out in town with her friends from high school. Daddy was in his office, but I could see him from my seat on the couch. He was going over his own pile of consultant papers, so I'm just helping to lighten the load.

Things have been a little quiet since my kidnapping. Not only was the woman who I thought she was, she had broken out of prison to hunt me down and kill Daddy. Yeah… it was my mother. The witch is now where she belongs: in a mental facility. She also owed me and Daddy some large amount of money for violating the restraining order from when I was younger that is renewed every year and for kidnapping me. Yeah, Daddy has great lawyer friends.

Daddy walked out of his office and sat with me on the couch. I looked up to him and smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, my daughter?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"I am fine, Daddy," I answered, "I was just wondering how she found me… how did she even get into the house?"

"I don't know, darling, but I want you to know that she will not be back." He promised.

I hugged him and we sat there for a long while before the house phone rang, making Daddy let me go and answer the phone. "Hello… William, it's nice to hear from you…"

I looked up at Daddy and tried to take the phone from him. He stood up- using his height to keep the phone from me.

"Thirty minutes… yes, she'll be ready…" Daddy answered.

"Daddy!" I whined, reaching for the phone.

"See you in thirty minutes, Agent Graham." He hung up the phone and looked down at me. "Mr. William is on his way to take you out somewhere. You had better go get ready." He pushed me toward the staircase.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did he say how I am supposed to dress, per chance?" I asked, stepping on the first step.

"He said something about a grove of trees and flowers everywhere…" Daddy said.

I nodded and went up to my room, dressing in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a violet tank top and dark blue sneakers. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and wash my face before applying a light amount of makeup. When I finished, I grabbed a light jacket and headed downstairs, finding Will talking to Daddy. He was in a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers… he looked normal…

"Hey," I said, making my presence known.

Will looked to me and smiled. "You look lovely, Elise."

I blushed and smiled, looking down at the ground.

"Keep her safe, William." Daddy said, watching as Will wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I will, Dr. Lector," he said, leading me to the door.

"Have fun, Elise!" he called to me.

I waved goodbye and Will escorted me to his car, opening the door for me. We were soon on our way to a park near the FBI Academy, where Will led me through the park. I was looking for myself until Will put his hands over my eyes. "Will! What are you…?" I asked, laughing.

"It's a surprise, Sweetie…" he said.

We walked a little more before he whispered to me, "Ready?"

I nodded and gasped when I saw it…

Laid out before us was a picnic blanket that had an open basket, bottles of water and juice, containers of food and a bouquet of ripe red and yellow roses. We were in a grove of apple blossom trees and we were totally secluded from the outside world. I looked back at Will and he had a blush and shy smile on his handsome face.

"Did you do all this?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"I wanted to surprise you." He admitted. "You were so scared when your mom took you, so I thought I would do something to make you feel better."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "This is perfect, Will."

We sat down on the blanket, taking our shoes off and relaxing. "So, I brought us some chicken tenders, shrimp Alfredo and some blueberry cheesecake for dessert." He explained, opening the containers and grabbing the plates and silverware.

"It makes me happy that you remembered that I can't eat red meat." I said, leaning on his arm.

"I don't want to have to see you in a hospital because you collapsed while on our date." He teased, nuzzling his forehead against mine.

I giggled and took a chicken tender, taking a bite from it and sighing at the yummy taste. The breading had a New Orleans kick to it and it was mouthwatering.

For a while, we just ate and chatted about nothing. When the entrees were gone, I went for the cheesecake; but Will caught my hand and let out a deep sigh.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him and interlacing my fingers with his.

"Elise… you said that I could talk to you if my… mental state got worse…" he started.

I nodded.

"It is getting worse… I'm not sleeping; I'm having delusions and your dad is going to talk to a neurologist for me…" he explained, rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand.

"William, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, turning to sit in front of him.

He looked at my eyes before looking down at the blanket. "I want to be able to take care of you and to be good enough for you. My mental state is fading and I don't know if I can do even that…" he whispered, sounding like a scared child.

I sighed and shyly sat in his lap, making him look at me. "I worry about you, William. More than I really should, in all honesty. But, I don't want someone to take care of me if they can't let me take care of them. I want to be able to be with you and to take care of you. Won't you let me?" I asked, twirling my fingers in his bangs.

He let out a shaky breath and leaned forward to kiss me; but a loud gunshot interrupted us and he immediately held me in a tight embrace. He looked around and tried to figure out where the sound came from. Then, there was a gun pointed at Will's head.

I whimpered and hid my face in Will's chest.

"Hand the girl over, Agent Graham…" the voice growled.

**Yep, the chapter is now over! Yes, I announced the identity of the kidnapper from last chapter at the beginning of this one. I so tripped you guys up. Not very much of Dr. Lector, but he'll be back next chapter. So, I leave you all with this cliffhanger and ask that my loyal followers: please review! ~Destiny**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back! And I have a new chapter for you guys. Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger… please don't hate me and review at the end of this one.**_

Chapter Five:

"Give me the girl, Agent Graham," the voice demanded again; this time, cocking the gun.

"Will…" I whimpered, gripping onto him. He was unstable and I was sure that having a gun pointed at his head wasn't going to help matters much. "Please, leave him alone!" I begged.

"I will if Mr. Agent lets you come with me." The man offered.

Will slowly took hold of the gun on his hip and made a move to point it at the man behind him, but he wasn't quick enough. The man smacked him with his gun and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me away from Will, having a hard time with it since I was pulling against his and screaming.

"No one can hear you, Miss Lecter. Mr. William Graham made sure to find a very secluded part of the area so that he could have his 'date' with you." The man laughed. "He did not think of what would happen if you were to be taken away. Now, I can use you to get back at your dear old father."

The man wore full black with a clown mask. It kind of reminded me of the clown masks from Batman, but I didn't want to say anything. He was after something from my dad and I was the means to get it.

He threw me into his truck without another word and drove back into town; to my father's office and threw me into the room. I ran over to the desk and sat there, feeling safe in the chair.

"Stay here, Miss Lecter." He demanded. "I'm going to go get your father…" He slammed the office door as he left.

Once he did leave, I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed my home number. It rang once before someone picked up. "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Daddy's angry voice asked over the phone.

"Daddy, I need your help! Will's hurt and I'm stuck in your office. The guy who took me wants something from you and is using me to get to you!" I cried in the phone.

"Elise? William called and said someone had taken you after they knocked him out. I'll be there soon…" he hung his end up and I heard the dial tone.

I put the phone back down and slumped in my chair. Will was worried and this man wanted something from Daddy. I was the bait and I don't know if I just sealed the trap or saved my own life.

_**Sorry to the short chapter, but I have horrid writer's block… Review please!**_


	6. Author's Note

**Welcome back to my story! It's time for chapter four and I will tell you all who the woman is from the last chapter… at the end of this one… LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter Four: **A Couple Weeks Later**

I sat on my couch and grumbled at the never ending pile of summer homework Daddy tricked me into doing. Yep, it's his consulting paper for work… I mean, really?! Who needs this much paperwork for consulting people. Abby would be helping me if she wasn't out in town with her friends from high school. Daddy was in his office, but I could see him from my seat on the couch. He was going over his own pile of consultant papers, so I'm just helping to lighten the load.

Things have been a little quiet since my kidnapping. Not only was the woman who I thought she was, she had broken out of prison to hunt me down and kill Daddy. Yeah… it was my mother. The witch is now where she belongs: in a mental facility. She also owed me and Daddy some large amount of money for violating the restraining order from when I was younger that is renewed every year and for kidnapping me. Yeah, Daddy has great lawyer friends.

Daddy walked out of his office and sat with me on the couch. I looked up to him and smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, my daughter?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"I am fine, Daddy," I answered, "I was just wondering how she found me… how did she even get into the house?"

"I don't know, darling, but I want you to know that she will not be back." He promised.

I hugged him and we sat there for a long while before the house phone rang, making Daddy let me go and answer the phone. "Hello… William, it's nice to hear from you…"

I looked up at Daddy and tried to take the phone from him. He stood up- using his height to keep the phone from me.

"Thirty minutes… yes, she'll be ready…" Daddy answered.

"Daddy!" I whined, reaching for the phone.

"See you in thirty minutes, Agent Graham." He hung up the phone and looked down at me. "Mr. William is on his way to take you out somewhere. You had better go get ready." He pushed me toward the staircase.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did he say how I am supposed to dress, per chance?" I asked, stepping on the first step.

"He said something about a grove of trees and flowers everywhere…" Daddy said.

I nodded and went up to my room, dressing in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a violet tank top and dark blue sneakers. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and wash my face before applying a light amount of makeup. When I finished, I grabbed a light jacket and headed downstairs, finding Will talking to Daddy. He was in a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers… he looked normal…

"Hey," I said, making my presence known.

Will looked to me and smiled. "You look lovely, Elise."

I blushed and smiled, looking down at the ground.

"Keep her safe, William." Daddy said, watching as Will wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I will, Dr. Lector," he said, leading me to the door.

"Have fun, Elise!" he called to me.

I waved goodbye and Will escorted me to his car, opening the door for me. We were soon on our way to a park near the FBI Academy, where Will led me through the park. I was looking for myself until Will put his hands over my eyes. "Will! What are you…?" I asked, laughing.

"It's a surprise, Sweetie…" he said.

We walked a little more before he whispered to me, "Ready?"

I nodded and gasped when I saw it…

Laid out before us was a picnic blanket that had an open basket, bottles of water and juice, containers of food and a bouquet of ripe red and yellow roses. We were in a grove of apple blossom trees and we were totally secluded from the outside world. I looked back at Will and he had a blush and shy smile on his handsome face.

"Did you do all this?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"I wanted to surprise you." He admitted. "You were so scared when your mom took you, so I thought I would do something to make you feel better."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "This is perfect, Will."

We sat down on the blanket, taking our shoes off and relaxing. "So, I brought us some chicken tenders, shrimp Alfredo and some blueberry cheesecake for dessert." He explained, opening the containers and grabbing the plates and silverware.

"It makes me happy that you remembered that I can't eat red meat." I said, leaning on his arm.

"I don't want to have to see you in a hospital because you collapsed while on our date." He teased, nuzzling his forehead against mine.

I giggled and took a chicken tender, taking a bite from it and sighing at the yummy taste. The breading had a New Orleans kick to it and it was mouthwatering.

For a while, we just ate and chatted about nothing. When the entrees were gone, I went for the cheesecake; but Will caught my hand and let out a deep sigh.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him and interlacing my fingers with his.

"Elise… you said that I could talk to you if my… mental state got worse…" he started.

I nodded.

"It is getting worse… I'm not sleeping; I'm having delusions and your dad is going to talk to a neurologist for me…" he explained, rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand.

"William, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, turning to sit in front of him.

He looked at my eyes before looking down at the blanket. "I want to be able to take care of you and to be good enough for you. My mental state is fading and I don't know if I can do even that…" he whispered, sounding like a scared child.

I sighed and shyly sat in his lap, making him look at me. "I worry about you, William. More than I really should, in all honesty. But, I don't want someone to take care of me if they can't let me take care of them. I want to be able to be with you and to take care of you. Won't you let me?" I asked, twirling my fingers in his bangs.

He let out a shaky breath and leaned forward to kiss me; but a loud gunshot interrupted us and he immediately held me in a tight embrace. He looked around and tried to figure out where the sound came from. Then, there was a gun pointed at Will's head.

I whimpered and hid my face in Will's chest.

"Hand the girl over, Agent Graham…" the voice growled.

**Yep, the chapter is now over! Yes, I announced the identity of the kidnapper from last chapter at the beginning of this one. I so tripped you guys up. Not very much of Dr. Lector, but he'll be back next chapter. So, I leave you all with this cliffhanger and ask that my loyal followers: please review! ~Destiny**


End file.
